


And... Freeze

by NickelModelTales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beverly Hills, F/F, Freeze Posing, Hypnotism, Lingerie, Modeling, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: Two beautiful identical twins win an opportunity to pose at Beverly Hills’ most exclusive lingerie boutique, a mysterious, alluring store only known as “Entranced.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a commissioned work. The story and characters were designed by AWMBH, while I supplied the text.

**_Los Angeles, April 2016_ **

 

“C’mon in,” Gus Rubin gestured.

Cassie and Sara Madewell, perfect twins, threaded their way around the impressive clutter that was Rubin’s office.  Somehow, past the towers of document boxes and mismatched filing cabinets, the girls found the two chairs before their agent’s desk.

Rubin paused, taking a precious moment to admire the beauty of his two favorite clients.  At nineteen years old, both twins were absolutely breathtaking.  Cassie and Sara each had soft cheekbones, perfect skin, and luscious red lips, capped with immaculately painted lipstick.  Curly, platinum blonde hair lazily tumbled down their head and necks.  But what made the girls truly exceptional beauties were their cute little noses and big, brown, doe-like eyes.

Even in their unassuming tees and designer jeans, it was obvious to all that Cassie and Sara had gorgeous, curvy bodies.  Cassie was the yoga fanatic, while Sara preferred biking and swimming.  Although they exercised separately, both women were shaped with flat stomachs, graceful shoulders, and long, toned legs.  Their genes had blessed them with ample breasts and well-shaped hips.  Men always stared when they passed.

“Ahem,” Rubin coughed, forcing himself to business.  Cassie and Sara watched him, expectantly.

“So,” the heavyset agent said in lieu of greetings, “you two need to make yourselves available on April sixteenth.  All day.”

Cassie’s lips pursed as she yanked out her phone and began scrolling.

At the same time, Sara frowned.  “Listen, Gus,” she said.  “That shoot with… who’s the pool company guy again?  You’ve got to get us out of it.”

Rubin scowled, running a hand over his protruding gut.  “Why?” he demanded.

“That guy sucks,” Sara said scornfully.  “He always puts me in the butt-floss bikinis and then I have to bend over for him, like, all the time.  He’s taking pictures of my ass just so he can whack off later.  I hate him.”

The agent spread his hands.  “Sara, honey, you know the contract.  You owe him two more shoots.  And he picks the outfits and poses.”

“He’s a perv,” Sara accused.

 _Yeah?_ Rubin thought wearily, reaching for an aspirin.  _Welcome to the industry, kid._

Cassie and Sara, still technically teenagers, had only been modeling since December.  The girls were still so new to The Business, and it seemed that Rubin had to patiently reset their expectations every few weeks or so.  Sara, in particular, saw modeling as glamorous and resented the hard work.  She had no idea how brutal her chosen profession could be on the innocent.

 _Has it only been since December?_ Rubin wondered.  He’d stumbled on the twins by pure accident.  They were working as ring girls in an amateur boxing match.  Rubin hadn’t thought much of the boxers, but he couldn’t take his eyes off those voluptuous twin bodies.  He’d signed them both that very night.

“Hey,” Cassie said sharply, studying her phone.  “April sixteenth?  Gus, we told you; we’re unavailable that whole week.  Family stuff.  Pass.”

“Girls,” the agent moaned in exasperation.  “You don’t understand.  You don’t recognize that date?”

Cassie and Sara stared back blankly.

“Oh my God,” rumbled Rubin.  “Girls, April sixteenth is this year’s LAMTE.  The LA Modelling Talent Expo?  You **_have_** heard of it… right?!?”

Both twins straightened in their chairs.  LAMTE?  Oh yes, they’d heard of LAMTE.  Once a year, the fashion and entertainment worlds convened at the LA Convention Center to hobnob and shop for fresh modeling talent.  The top agencies would hunt for the most beautiful faces.  Scouts working for the biggest designers would be there, hoping to nab the most exclusive young things for their shows.  Vogue, Vanity Fair, Cosmopolitan, GQ, and their brethren would be there too, recruiting in force.

Oh, LAMTE was where a woman went in an unknown and emerged as the hottest, rawest new star.  Doutzen Kroes, Adriana Lima, Behati Prinsloo, Lily Aldridge, Candice Swanepoel, Josephine Skriver, Natalia Vodianova, Nina Agdal, Martha Hunt… they’d all conquered at LAMTE, and look where they were now!  Yes, even Cassie and Sara knew of LAMTE.  For professional models, it was the epicenter of the future.

“You got us into LAMTE?” squeaked Sara, her previous griping now completely forgotten.

Rubin leaned back in his creaky chair, enjoying the suspense.  Cassie and Sara stared at him, their eyes wide and shining.

Rubin couldn’t hold in his smile.  “Yeah,” he laughed aloud.  “Yeah, I did.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?” Cassie exclaimed, almost dropping her phone.

Sara let out a squeal which must have been heard three blocks away.  She sprang from her chair, hurrying to give her agent a hug.

“Okay, okay,” grinned Rubin.  “Okay!  Listen, I still gotta talk to you girls about-“

“LAMTE!” Sara gushed, stars in her eyes.

Her sister was absently patting her blonde hair.  “Oh my God..!  I’ll have to book the salon by the fifteenth, no later.”

“Cass,” beamed Sara, “can you see me-“

“Girls,” the agent said firmly.  “This news, it ain’t all wine and roses.”

His tone was sobering.  Her smile frozen, Sara sat back down.  The twins were now hanging on his every word.

“Here’s how it works,” tutored Rubin.  “I got you girls two general passes.  That gets you in the door at LAMTE and means you can audition for any show or production with an open call.  You can also meet with talent scouts, but **_do not sign anything_**.  Just collect business cards and pass out your headshots for now.”

“Got it, boss,” Cassie nodded.

“Another thing,” said Rubin.  “I actually got three passes.  I want you to take Angie Flannigan with you.”

Cassie nodded again.  She knew Angie.  Bubbly and fun-loving chick.  Angie was one of Rubin’s better clients.

“LAMTE!  Oh my God,” gasped Sara, possibly hyperventilating.  “Do you think-“

“ ** _Girls_** ,” intoned Rubin, leaning forward.  His brow wrinkled.  “You’re not getting me.”

“LAMTE,” he warned, “is the big leagues.  I’m talking **_worldwide_**.  The models who land contracts there, those girls see their faces sent all around the world.  Make it at LAMTE, and you’re golden for the rest of your career.

“But you guys should know what you’re up against.  The other models there, they come from Paris, Milan, New York, Argentina.  They’ve been doing global campaigns since they were twelve years old.  They not only have agents, they have managers, personal stylists, look consultants, make-up pros, the works.  The competition will be fierce.”

Cassie and Sara’s smiles began to melt.

“Now,” continued Rubin.  “I still have a number of jobs lined up for you guys.  You know the clients we’ve been getting so far: Heinz Ketchup.  Lake Eire Tourism Bureau.  Mike’s Hard Lemonade.  Good gigs, but little one-off contracts.  Small potatoes.”

“But at LAMTE,” Cassie said, “we’d be competing for the global stage.”

The agent nodded.  “In this business,” he said heavily, “you gotta make it big early on.  Or else…”  He spread his hands.  “…you get eclipsed in a few years by a younger, prettier, and **_cheaper_** face.”

He tilted his head forward.  “You girls hear what I’m sayin’?”

*******

The Los Angeles Convention Center was surrounded by the fashion media world.  An army of photographers, cameramen, paparazzi, reporters, and professional gossip-seekers thronged the entrances, determined to spot the crowned heads of the fashion world.  Every year at LAMTE, this ritual became more out-of-control.

Rubin had advised an early start to avoid the media frenzy.  But because Sara couldn’t do anything without being late, the twins and Angie Flannigan arrived right at the height of the madness.  The three girls clutched their passes and headshots, wondering if they would have to dash into the convention center at top speed.

“Jesus,” Cassie mumbled, in awe of the pandemonium.

But aside from men ogling the three young women, Cassie, Sara, and Angie were able to slip past the cordons and reach Gate Security.  Twenty minutes later, they were on the general floor of the expo.

Cassie felt a rush of triumph.  Spread before them, the glory that was LAMTE was in full swing.  There were giant booths for IMG, Next Model Management, Muse, The Society, Wilhelmina, Elite, and Ford Models.  Great crowds of hopeful young women were laying siege to these titans of the industry.  There were also tables for Fendi, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Balenciaga, Givenchy, Versace, Prada, and many more.  In the back of the room, a raised stage with a runway was displaying a steady train of models, flaunting next season’s fashions.  And for once, no-one was paying any attention to them.

All around her, Cassie heard the chatter of barely-contained excitement.  Beautiful young women bustled about, pointing and speaking in every language imaginable.  Over it all, the throb of club music could be heard, although at LAMTE, the volume was mercifully turned down.  The cacophony was impressive.

“Wow,” was all that Sara could manage.

“Holy shit, you guys!” exclaimed Angie, bouncing on her toes.  “We’re actually **_here!_** ”

Cassie paused to grin at Gus Rubin’s other client.  Tall, curvy, with curly red hair and actual freckles dotting her cheeks, Angie could pass as a sexy Little Orphan Annie.  Rubin had once remarked that Angie mowed up bookings that called for that teenager-next-door look.  Cassie didn’t know Angie that well, but she liked the redhead for her spunk and her smile.

“I know, right?” Cassie agreed.  She fingered the stack of headshots in her hands.  “Okay guys… where do we begin?”

*******

The girls couldn’t get near IMG or The Society.  Shortly after queuing up for Wilhelmina, an executive for that agency announced that they weren’t taking any more bookings for the year.  And Elite flatly said they were looking for “European looks,” which somehow automatically ruled out Angie and the twins.

When the girls did secure interviews, the experiences were brief and withering.  At the Next Model booth, thin-nosed woman glanced at Cassie’s credits in under a second.  “Only thirty-five thousand Instagram followers?” she said contemptuously in a thick Polish accent.  “Not what we are looking for.  Next, please!”

Elite and Ford were equally dismissive.  (“Heinz Ketchup?” Cassie heard Ford’s casting agent sneer to his colleague the moment Cassie was dismissed.  “Why would I book a girl who posed with **_Heinz Ketchup?_**   What are we, a hot dog stand?”)  The rejections were soul-crushing.

*******

By three o’clock, Cassie was feeling defeated.  No agency had given her more than a precursory glance.  Not one of them had looked at her portfolio.  Most of her glossy headshots were not accepted.

Sara and Angie were faring little better.  At noon, the three young women agreed to split up, if only to visit more agencies in the short time they had.  When the three young women met up at the cocktail bar later, Cassie was almost relieved to see that the other two had had no more success than she had.

The bar was an open space, with long, upholstered benches stretching in a great semicircle and standing tables dotting the floor inside.  Models congregated here, checking their phones and practicing the art of looking disinterested.

Cassie, Sara, and Angie claimed a small table and stood facing the busy expo.  Cassie wanted hard liquor and ordered a gin and tonic from the wandering garçon.  Her feet hurt.

The blonde twin grimaced, sensing a headache forming.  There was perhaps another three hours before LAMTE started closing up shop.  Three hours to land a contract, or else return to Gus Rubin empty-handed.  She could already hear the agent’s voice:  “ _Well, you know, Cassie…  in another three years, you might not be so bankable.  There’s always younger girls coming up._ ”

“Oh my God,” Angie wailed, not really talking to anyone in particular.  “The people here, they won’t even **_look_** at me!”

Cassie scowled, pulling out her phone.  She had terrible reception here… which she hoped wasn’t a metaphor.

“I mean,” Angie went on, “what do I have to do?  Strip off my clothes and let them see my butt?  I have a fifteen-oh BMI!”  She grunted in disgust.

“Hey,” Sara said suddenly.  “What are they doing over there?”  She pointed across the expo floor.

Cassie was too weary to look.  Without a word, she turned and limped to the nearby bench, gingerly sitting down next to a frighteningly skinny model with straight black hair and porcelain-colored skin.  The model was absorbed in her phone.

“Hey, is that another show being set up?” Sara asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Cassie looked up.  Sara and Angie stood with their backs to her, so it was easy to follow their stares across the expo floor.  On the other side of the cavernous room, she could see workmen putting the final touches on a small stage.  Black banners with the word “ENTRANCED” were hung high for all to see.

“Entranced?” Angie said, obviously bewildered.  “What’s Entranced?  Is that… a fragrance or something?”

“I’ll be right back,” Sara replied, and vanished into the crowd.

Angie cocked her head to one side, studying the faraway platform.  There was a buzz growing in the hall, as more and more heads turned toward this stage.

“Hey, excuse me,” said Angie, turning to a willowy Asian model at the next table.  “Have you heard of this ‘Entranced?’  Are they… are they a new industry mag?”

The Asian girl stared back coldly.  “They’re the freeze-model house,” she replied, her tone icy.  “You **_seriously_** haven’t heard of their Beverly Hills boutique?”

The porcelain -skinned model next to Cassie snorted in contempt.  “Do you see this one?” she sneered under her breath to Cassie.  A quick jerk of her head made it clear she was talking about Angie.

“What’s a… freeze model?” Angie asked.

The Asian contemptuously rolled her eyes and returned to her phone.

“Ugh,” scoffed the porcelain model, her Nordic accent strong.  “This is why they shouldn’t let… how do you say… country simpletons into LAMTE.”  She tossed her hair.  “Every year, this expo, it gets more common,” she complained, flicking through her social media feeds.

Cassie glanced at her hostile companion.  “You auditioned for Entranced?” she couldn’t help but asking.

Immediately the other model’s green eyes flicked up to glare at Cassie.  “Audition for Entranced?” she echoed, appalled.  “Are you **_ignorant?_**   In three years, they will be the next Victoria’s Secret.  Only high-end.  I would forego three months’ salary to audition for them.”

“Right,” Cassie said quickly, but it was too late.  The damage had been done.

The porcelain model lowered her phone, casting a probing and withering eye over Cassie.  “You are a local girl?” she said, her voice curdling with displeasure.  “Why are you here?”  She sniffed, returning to her phone.  “It is as I said, this expo had become far too common.  Next year, they will allow beauty pageant winners in, no?”

Cassie was about to retort when Sara rushed up.  “Hurry!” her twin cried, breathing heavily.  “We’ve got to be at that Entranced booth in, like, a minute!”

“A minute?” repeated Cassie.

“You wanna audition for them, or what?” Sara demanded.  “ ** _Move your ass_** , girl.”

The porcelain model’s jaw hung open.  “You… you are auditioning for Entranced?” she exclaimed in pure disbelief.

“Must be a country simpleton thing,” Cassie said with fake regret, and then dashed after her sister.

*******

The twins darted across the expo floor in record time, dodging and weaving through the crowd.  They arrived at the Entranced booth huffing mightily.

“Okay,” Sara gasped, “listen… I’m not exactly sure what they want… but it sounds like their thing… is models standing totally still… in their underwear.”

As she spoke, Sara was undoing her belt and shimming out of her jeans.  A fat convention employee working behind her stopped dead in his tracks, openly staring at her rear.

“Whoa,” Cassie said, alarmed.  “We… we gotta stand in our…?  I don’t get it.”

“I don’t get it either,” Sara admitted, pulling off her tee.  She was in a white push-up.  “But the one company I’ve heard people talk about… like, eighty times at this Expo… is Entranced.”  She looked at her sister with a fierce stare.  “You wanna get to the big leagues, or not?”

Cassie looked up on the stage.  Standing there were four models.  Two were auditionees, wearing common underwear; the other two were wearing full-body makeup and displaying the slinkiest lingerie Cassie had ever seen.  She guessed the second two were Entranced girls, already under contract.

All four models were perfectly still.  Well, not exactly.  The first two were holding a rigid pose, but Cassie could see their eyes flick about, their arms tremble, their stomach flex as they breathed.  But the two Entranced girls… they were absolutely petrified.  Not even their eyes blinked.  Cassie momentarily doubted they were living human beings.

“ _Yes, yes, thank you!_ ” a woman’s dismissive voice rang out through a loudspeaker.  Her Italian accent make her words almost sing.

The two auditionees’ shoulders drooped as the girls sensed defeat.  “But-“ one of them appealed.

“ **Thank** _you,_ ” intoned the Italian woman.  “ _Sara and Cassie Madewell?_ ”

“Jesus Christ, c’mon!” Sara hissed at her dumbstruck sister.

Cassie felt all eyes in the Expo fall on her.  Her heart skipped.

But then she kicked off her shoes, yanked off her jeans, and whipped off her tee.  In seconds, she was in bra and panties, leaping up the stage stairs after Sara.

“ _Very good,_ ” the woman’s voice said, impatient.  “ _And… freeze_ **!** ”

Cassie threw a glance at the two Entranced models, standing not five feet away.  Those girls still hadn’t budged a millimeter.

 _Freeze models, huh?_ Cassie thought.  _Oooooooookay, here goes…_

The blonde straightened her back, drawing on ballet classes from long ago.  She placed one foot before the other and draped her arms in first position.  She picked a hanging speaker on the ceiling far above her, and locked her eyes upon it.

And then… Cassie willed her body to remain perfectly still.

Murmurs from the crowd drifted upward.  “Not bad,” she heard a woman grudgingly compliment.

“She’s wearing last year’s JC Penny panties,” another woman snickered.

“But she has the ass to pull it off,” noted her companion.  “That’s what Benedetta’s looking for.”

“Oh maaaan,” a young man sighed happily.  “Those are the **_nicest_** titties, am I right?”

Cassie wished she’d set her jaw.  Her eyes were starting to water, and her cramped feet were beginning to tingle.  How long would she have to hold this pose?  Was the point of this to see how long she could hold out?

She couldn’t see Sara.  Cassie prayed her twin was managing better than she was.

Beyond the conversations of the expo-goers, Cassie could detect a conversation in Italian.  The words were hushed, but betrayed urgency.  Two women were arguing fiercely.

The speaker hovering in the center of Cassie’s vision blurred.  Her arms were growing tired.  The blonde let out a slow breath, hoping her stomach was remaining as flat as possible.  What if-

“ _Very well, thank you._ Ciao _, darlings,_ ” the loudspeaker announced, sounding disinterested.

Cassie heard Sara exhale, obviously coming out of her pose.  She lowered her own arms.

As the twins climbed down the stairs, there was a smattering of applause from the onlookers.  Cassie, suddenly aware of how naked she was, blushed openly.

“Wow,” she murmured to Sara as the twins were yanking on their clothes.  “That was…”

“Mega-weird, right?” Sara agreed.

“Yeah.”  Cassie poked her head through her tee, then tussled her hair.  “Geez, how did you get the audition?”

Sara slipped into her jeans.  “See that guy with the clipboard?  I told him my sister and I were identical twins with perfect Double-D’s.  And then I showed him.”

“Showed him… what?” Cassie asked warily.

“Oh…” said Sara, a little too innocently, “…you know.”

Cassie blushed again.

As she straightened her tee, Cassie’s eyes wandered back up to the stage.  The  Entranced girls were still up there, still locked in the same position.  They hadn’t budged in the slightest.

*******


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, Cassie’s cell buzzed.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ ” Gus Rubin’s voice exploded over the tinny speaker.  “ _My two girls landed Entranced?!?  Are you fucking kidding me???_ ”  The fat agent sounded so proud.

The twins had bid Angie good-bye, and were now splitting a burger and fries at Jimmy Pat’s, their favorite diner back home.  Poor Angie hadn’t landed a single audition.

“We… we got it?” Sara echoed, surprised.

“ _You got it,_ ” Rubin confirmed, his voice practically singing.  “ _Oh my God, I can’t motherfucking believe it, I have clients at Entranced…!_ ”

Relief touched Cassie.  “Whew…!” she exclaimed, releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“Hey Gus,” Sara said, leaning close to the phone, “you heard of these Entranced people before?”

On the other end of the line, Rubin made an ugly choking noise.  “ **Heard** _of them?_ ” the agent blurted out.  “ _Jesus Christ, kid.  We gotta start getting you to read some industry mags.  The buzz is they’re gonna put Victoria’s Secret out of the business._ ”

“Yes, yes,” Cassie said coolly, dabbing fries in the ketchup.  “So their thing is this weird… freeze… posing.  What’s up with that?”

“ _I’ve heard of it,_ ” admitted Rubin.  “ _Not sure I get it personally, but it’s probably some weirdo European thing that will be all the rage here in the States by this time next year._ ”

Cassie shrugged and popped two fries into her mouth.

Sara asked, “So when do we start?”

Immediately Rubin’s voice became all-business.  “ _You guys go in on Monday.  Yeah, yeah, I know, you have another shoot on Monday,_ ” he said quickly, cutting off Sara before she could speak.  “ _I’ll cancel that.  You guys just landed Entranced.  This trumps everything._ ”

“Monday,” Sara acknowledged.  “Alright.”

“ _I’ll text you the address.  You’ll be in their Beverly Hills boutique, at least initially.  Their people didn’t want to describe what you’ll be doing, but I’m sure its all fine.  Be there eight AM, no later.  Got that Sara?_ ”

“Yes, boss,” replied Sara, rolling her eyes.

“ _Listen,_ ” said Rubin.  “ _You guys are on a_ **provisional** _contract, got me?  That means they think you have potential… but you’re not gonna be photographed for anything yet.  They probably want to teach you this freeze thing they got going, I guess.  But they can drop you at any time._ ”

Cassie frowned.  “Wait… so we’re not officially Entranced models?”

“ _No, no, you are,_ ” Rubin assured her.  “ _This is a standard industry thing for all the big shops.  I see it all the time._ ”

The agent’s voice darkened.  “ _But it also means you gotta make them happy, you get me, girls?  They’re gonna show you their super hush-hush trade secrets, and you gotta grab that knowledge with both hands.  Learn everything they show you.  Then the world’s your oyster.  You get me?_ ”

Cassie and Sara exchanged glances.  “Got it, boss.”

“ _Oh… my girls,_ ” the agent exclaimed, his voice becoming misty again.  “ _Modeling at Entranced!  I knew they’d be at LATME, but I didn’t dare hope…!  You done me proud, kids._ ”  A pause.  “ _What’re you doing now?_ ”

“Dinner,” Sara replied, reaching for her Diet Coke.  “Burger and fries.  You want one?” she added playfully.

“ _Burger and fries?_ ” repeated Rubin.  “ _Oh, no, no, ladies.  You guys are_ **underwear** _models now.  Only salads and bottled water from now on.  Get me?_ ”

Cassie froze, her eyes bulging.  The hamburger was suspended, halfway to her mouth.

*******

“Oh **_wow…!_** ” Sara enthused.

It was early Monday morning, not far from the corner of Wilshire and Bedford Dr., in the heart of Beverly Hills’ posh shopping district.  The twins were standing before Entranced’s boutique, marveling at the store’s opulent appearance.

And magnificent it was.  The storefront was built from a kind of black stone that had the appearance of crushed velvet.  One almost felt they could touch the wall and feel soft fabric under their fingertips.  Light oak framed the double-door entrance and enormous display windows, providing an eye-catching contrast.  And just inside the glass, dark red silk was draped about the window interiors.  Even before the shop opened for the day, it was obvious that the doors hid something special.

Beverly Hills shops are visually designed to promise exclusivity and privilege.  And yet, Entranced somehow went further.  There was something naughty and forbidden about the store.  Beholding it, one felt teased with the promise of… sex.  Filthy, unashamed, wild, out-of-control, passionate sex.  Oh-my-God-you-rock-my-world sex.  Sex not meant for mere mortals.  The allure of the place was irresistible.

“ ** _Wow_** ,” Sara said again.

As if the blonde twin had been overheard, the store’s glass doors opened.  A refined young woman extended her head outside.  She was absolutely beautiful, perhaps enough to have been a model herself.  Dressed in a trim-fitting beige pantsuit, with her black hair pulled back in a tight professional bun, and large but stylish glasses framing her eyes, this woman was an expression of professionalism and cool.  A small electronic tablet was in her small hands.

“Cassie and Sara?” she asked, all business.

*******

The twins were led through Entranced’s lavish showroom, although it was difficult to see much with the lights out.  Their guide moved through the store with familiarity, navigating through a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY, and then up a flight of stairs.  At the top, Cassie and Sara were deposited into a large chamber, curiously bare.  Here, there were many folding chairs, a makeshift platform, and undecorated, off-white walls.  A polished hardwood floor gleamed in the florescent lighting.

“Please wait here,” the young woman said, a light Italian accent dancing within her pronunciation.  “The others will be here shortly.”  Then she was gone.

“Man,” Sara remarked once the twins were alone, “this is **_so_** not what I was expecting.”

“Hmmgh,” groused Cassie.  Eight AM was extremely early for her.

*******

Within a few minutes, the beautiful woman was back, this time with three other young models in tow.  “Benedetta will be with you all shortly,” she said coolly, before vanishing again.

Cassie studied the new girls.  All were thin, with elegant skin and high cheekbones.  Each had flawless complexions, large eyes, full, red lips, and narrow noses.  Two were blonde, the third a brunette.  Dressed in plain slacks, blouses, and short heels, it was hard to say which of the three had the sexiest body.  The competition was stiff.

“Hey,” said the first blonde, noticing Cassie and Sara.  “Jesus, twins!”

Awkward introductions were quickly made.  The newcomers were Piper, Violet, and Alexis.

“You guys know any of the girls who model here?” Piper asked.

No-one did.

“I’ve heard weird things about Entranced,” confessed Piper, looking nervous.  “Like, once a girl models here, she never works anywhere else.  You guys hear that?”

“What do you mean, she never works anywhere else?” Cassie cut in.  “Like… they leave the industry or-“

“No, no,” interrupted Piper.  “No, girls who sign here just stay here forever.  Like, they never want to work anywhere else.  For **_anyone_**.”

That was weird.  Models, by occupation, are the flightiest of creatures.  They flit from contract to contract, shoot to shoot, job to job, with little consideration as to where they have worked previously.  Only what their next job may be.  There was no such thing as a model who was loyal to her employer.

“That’s bullshit,” Violet asserted.  “I’ve heard that Benedetta is an industry **_genius_**.  The people over at Vogue think she’ll be controlling the lingerie market in three years.”

“I’ve heard that, too,” nodded Alexis, inspecting her nails.

The doors opened again, and the businesswoman escorted two more models into the room: Lila and Kaylee.  Hurried introductions were made again.

“Twins, eh?” Kaylee smirked, regarding Cassie and Sara.  “So which of you is the evil one?”

Cassie made a face.

“What do you guys know about this… freeze posing thing… that they do here?” Sara asked.

“Oh,” Violet said, tilting her head to one side.  “Um, I think that this store never uses mannequins.  They have live models pose in the merchandise.  The models just freeze in place.  Some customers know this when they come in, some customers figure it out, and other customers never clue in at all.”

“Wait, what?” Lila exclaimed.  “Why… why would any store do that?”

Violet shrugged.  “It’s a rich people store.  Rich people can be weird and expect to be pampered in extreme ways.”

Sara shook her head in disbelief.  “You’re telling me… all we have to do in this job is play statue?  So why is it so hard to get hired here?”

“I dunno,” Violet admitted.

Lila suddenly broke out into a huge, blushing smile.  “Omigod, you guys,” she gushed.  “This moment… it could be fashion history, right here.  You realize that?  If half the things my agent told me about this place or about Benedetta are true, then in a years’ time, we could be billboards in Time Square!”

“Or a Vogue spread,” agreed Alexis.

“You guys, omigod,” repeated Lila.  She was positively giddy now.  “We have to get a group selfie, right?”

The moment seemed right.  Sara volunteered her phone, and the girls all crammed together.  Seven young, gorgeous faces all beamed into the camera.  The excitement captured was quite real.

“Nice, you guys,” Sara complimented.

“Entranced models, the next generation,” Lila said proudly, as all the girls examined the picture over Sara’s shoulder.

“Ahem,” a soft voice coughed from across the room.

The girls looked up, startled.  The beautiful woman in the business suit was standing next to the makeshift platform, watching them with an expression of bemusement.  No-one had heard her enter.

“Ladies,” the woman said coolly, her Italian accent rippling like a cat’s purr.  “Welcome to Entranced.  Shall we begin today’s orientation?”

*******

Feeling sheepish, the models all hurried to claim a seat.

“My name,” the Italian woman said, “is Calliope DiLuca, senior manager of this store, and executive assistant to Benedetta.  You will be meeting with Benedetta herself shortly, but I’ve been instructed to orient you to a few basics.”

Cassie took a moment to appraise Miss Calliope DiLuca a little closer.  The store manager was the apex of style.  She was in her late twenties, lean and beautiful, elegant yet sexy.  Her jet-black hair was elaborately pinned up atop her head, showing off her graceful neck and small shoulders.

The woman had an undeniably Mediterranean appearance.  Tanned olive skin captured the soft lighting just so.  Her nose and cheeks were narrow, giving her an almost elf-like appearance, and her eyes sparkled with a lively green color.  Cassie liked her eyes.  The woman wore a beige Mahani double-breasted skirt suit, and there wasn’t a crease or speck of dust on her anywhere.  Despite herself, Cassie was instantly jealous of Calliope’s refinement and sense of style.

In her thin fingers, Calliope held a small electronic tablet.  Entranced’s elegant logo was etched on the back.

“Modeling here is unlike any other job,” Calliope warned the girls.  “We expect a high professionalism, both in your attitude and in mind.  One thing I always tell new girls-“

The double doors opened again, and two more women strode into the little hall.  The first, ravishingly beautiful, was thin but muscular, with a tightly-sculpted waist but a generous bosom.  Her slinky figure easily rivaled the twins’.  Cassie briefly wondered what the woman’s real age must be, as her gorgeous physique surrendered no clue.

This shapely woman was a looker, no doubt about it.  Her dark brown hair was arranged in a low twisted chignon with neat side sweep, save for one rebel tendril which cascaded over her left shoulder.  Her lips were round and perfectly-formed, perhaps stealing too much attention away from her little nose or those rich, bewitching blue eyes that flashed with allure and intelligence.  She wore a trend-setting gray business suit, elegant in the latest French cut.

This woman could only be Benedetta Alfonsi.  Cassie recognized the charisma and self-assuredness of a fashion industry titan, someone who knew they were destined for greatness.

The woman in Benedetta’s wake was a curvy, brown-haired model, perhaps Cassie’s age.  With a start, Cassie recognized her; this was one of the Entranced model at LAMTE, the very one who Cassie had studied in the seconds she had before her audition.  She now wore a simple robe of white silk, which billowed and swayed about her shapely legs.

Beautiful beyond description, this girl cast a reassuring smile over the seated models.

“Ah, Benedetta,” Calliope said reverently.  “These are the new hires this season.”  The store manager stepped aside, allowing Benedetta to assume command of the room.

Entranced’s owner stepped forward, her high heels clicking softly on the hardwood.  She smiled warmly at the new hires.

“Darlings, welcome,” she said.  Her voice was bright and rich and smoky, and her Italian accent even more playful than Calliope’s.  “We’re so happy to have you, yes?  Shall we begin?”

*******

Benedetta immediately projected motherly warmth and an impish sense of humor.  She spoke of Entranced’s modest beginnings back in Milan, and then how the company had dazzled investors in the Paris shows, a mere two seasons ago.  Now with the Beverly Hills store cementing a footprint in America, the company was set to conquer the globe.

“But, darlings, all of that is because we give our wealthy clients something no other provider can,” Benedetta finished.  “The secret to our success is partly the craftmanship of our merchandise, true.  But more important is how we show the products to our exclusive clientele.  Giselle, darling, can you demonstrate?”

The other model slipped the robe from her shoulders, revealing the svelte body Cassie remembered from LAMTE.  Giselle was wearing a bra and panty set which was little more than black laces and ribbons.  More delicate than a spider’s web, this tiny garment traced over the girl’s hips and breasts, barely concealing the minimum which had to remain hidden away.

Without a word, Giselle climbed onto the simple platform, then struck a simple pose: weight on the left leg, right foot off to the side, one hand on the left hip, back straight.  Her right arm was raised, fingers extended, as if she were holding up an invisible tray.

“Ah, very good, darling,” Benedetta purred.  “And… **_freeze_**.”

It was as in an enchantment fell over Giselle.  The girl’s eyes unfocused and her every muscle became immobile.  Her mouth was slightly open, and one could see the slightest movement in her torso as her lungs breathed.  Beyond the slow, occasional blink, she was absolutely still.

“You see, darlings?” Benedetta said proudly.  “Giselle is now the customer’s most desired fantasy.  A living statue, inviting them to stare and appreciate the art that adorns her figure.  Our wealthy clients will spend hours, darlings, hours staring at our models.  It is imperative our girls are still in both body and mind for this purpose.”

Kaylee shook her head in disbelief.

“You are impressed, yes?” Benedetta asked.

Cassie certainly felt impressed.  Now that she could study Giselle closely, the blonde twin could see how the girl on the platform was completely frozen in place.  Had she walked into the room at this very moment, Cassie probably would have assumed Giselle was a highly-detailed mannequin.

Benedetta laughed, a gentle, lilting sound.  “Yes, darlings, Giselle is one of our best.  Observe her closely, and you will see how to achieve what she can do.  Would you surprise you to know that she is in ecstasy now?”

Cassie was immediately skeptical.  _What could possibly be so wonderful about standing still?_ she thought.

“Everyone stand, please,” Benedetta instructed, extending her hands, palms to the ceiling.

The young models obeyed, automatically making room between one another for posing.

“Good, darlings,” the Italian businesswoman commented.  “Now… stare at Giselle.  Never look away from her.  What do you see?”

 _What, we’re_ **not** _posing?_ thought Cassie.  So far, life at Entranced seemed more weird than glamorous.

Well, Giselle did seem to be… tranquil.  The girl’s blank face was turned slightly upwards, as if she could see past the room and to the horizon.  Her high cheeks and glazed-over eyes practically shone with a refreshed light, almost as if…  Hmm…

 _…almost as if there’s a glow inside her,_ Cassie thought. _Huh._

“She makes looking sexy so easy, eh?” Benedetta observed.  The Italian woman began walking along the new models, very slowly, taking care to inspect each of them with her expert gaze.  “But how?  Can any of you tell me how?”

None of the girls spoke.

“Such control is achieved by trust, my darlings,” the Italian businesswoman said, her voice rich and alluring.  “Trust in me.  Trust in what I tell you.  Trust in what I teach.  Let yourself forget what you have learned and I will show you the path.”

 _That makes_ **no sense** _whatsoever,_ Cassie thought, annoyed.

Benedetta continued, talking about how she would be the guide, if only her new charges were willing to follow.  Cassie forced herself to be patient.  The Italian woman’s brilliance was coming, she reminded herself.

“Entranced auditioned over one thousand girls this year,” Benedetta remarked.  “We look for physical beauty, of course, but our models must have something more.  They must be fine of body and a focused mind.  Here, when posing for our customers, your thoughts must sharp and controlled, darlings.  When you are focused, your body will pose like never before.”

A flash of doubt rippled through Cassie’s mind.  Why was Benedetta talking about this?  What if Cassie couldn’t do this… this Zen / New-Age / focus-the-mind stuff?

The blonde teen imagined calling Gus Rubin, telling him that she’d already been fired at Entranced.  The entire industry would know: she’d be Cassie Madewell, the girl who had a chance of greatness at Entranced… and blew in one day.  Her shame would probably ripple throughout the whole modeling industry.

 _Oh God,_ Cassie thought, her stomach tightening.

“Do you know what causes the mind to clutter?” continued Benedetta, her rich voice floated through the air like a fine musical instrument.  “Anxiety, darlings.  Stress, worry, angst.  We collect these things in our minds as we go through life.  The key to a focused mind in letting it all go.

“Now look at Giselle.  Would it surprise you to know that Giselle is completely at peace, my darlings?  Her mind is clear, and she knows absolutely no stresses.  No worries.  Isn’t that beautiful?”

 _No stresses, huh?_ Cassie thought worriedly.  _Does sound nice._

But… Benedetta was just saying this, right?  How could standing perfectly still make one stress-free?  It made no sense.

“Yes, darlings,” the Italian woman’s voice purred.  “Look at Giselle **_closely_**.  She is content, yes?  See for yourself.”

Giselle’s face certainly did look peaceful.  If her eyes weren’t open, she might have been dreaming.

“Yes…” murmured Benedetta, as if reading Cassie’s thoughts.  “She is utterly at peace.  In fact, she is enjoying her tranquility so much, darlings.  If you were to ask her right now, she could not name a single problem that vexes her.  How many of you would like to say the same?”

 _I would,_ Cassie admitted glumly.

“So **_will_** yourself to be like Giselle, darlings!” Benedetta encouraged.  “Gaze at her, and give yourself permission to let it all go.  Just for a moment.  Just for the now.  Relax the mind and your stresses will fall away.  Let them fall away.  Your body and mind will reward you for this respite.”

Benedetta passed directly behind Cassie, yet her high heels were now silent on the hardwood floors.  It almost sounded like the Italian woman’s voice was directly in Cassie’s head.

“You doubt me?” the businesswoman purred, amused.  “I will prove it, darlings.  How long has Giselle’s right arm been in the air?”

Cassie paused to consider the question.  Geez, maybe ten minutes?  The blonde twin was mildly surprised.  How could Giselle keep her arms up for so long?  That… **_was_** impressive.

Benedetta’s voice beamed.  “Yes, a long time.  Giselle allows her thoughts to clear, her emotions to settle.  And once her problems melt away, her limbs become lighter than air, darlings.  Lighter than air.  As she relaxes away her woes, if just for a little while, all that is weighing her down simply… dissolves… into nothing.”

 _That sounds so nice,_ Cassie admitted to herself.

For the first time, the twin looked up at Giselle with envy.  The posed model was displaying an effortless peace, that was easy to see.  She didn’t have to worry about her career.  She needn’t concern herself with landing a position with a prestigious firm.  She was carefree when it came to anything but the present.  Of remaining perfectly still, drifting within her own relaxing thoughts.

“There is nothing magical about the power Giselle has over her own body, my darlings,” Benedetta’s voice rippled.  “She has let all worries go.  She is in bliss.  She feels such delight, such freedom.  Wouldn’t that feel lovely?”

 _It would,_ Cassie thought automatically.

“Wouldn’t you like to feel that, my darlings?”

 _I would,_ Cassie’s mind replied.

The Italian woman’s voice became soothing.  “What would you give to feel that pleasure like her, my darlings?”

 _Anything,_ Cassie heard her thoughts reply.

“Then let go, my darlings,” the Italian voice urged.  “Let go, and you will find your own bodies respond gratefully to this gift.  You will feel **_pleasure_** , darlings.”

 _I want that,_ the blonde twin thought wistfully.

Giselle hovered before Cassie, a motionless goddess, gesturing up toward the heavens.  The model’s expression hadn’t changed, but now Cassie thought the other girl looked positively blissful.

“The amazing thing is, my darlings,” Benedetta’s charmed voice exclaimed, “the more you focus on Giselle, the more **_you_** become like **_her_**.  Calm.  Relaxed.  Carefree.  Don’t you want that, my darlings?”

The Italian’s voice became lower, softer… and yet more forceful.  “Giselle is feeling pleasure, darlings.  Such pleasure.  Deep within her.  Relax even more, and you will feel it too.  Relax more, and you will.  Relax…”

Benedetta’s words weren’t making much sense, and yet… Cassie didn’t care.  She **_was_** feeling relaxed.  She **_was_** feeling carefree.  It felt as the businesswoman’s voice was flowing over Cassie’s body, taking control of her muscles.  Cassie’s feet were melting into the floor.  Her head wanted to rise up, like a balloon.  Her shoulders, arms, back, hips, and legs all began to feel almost rubbery.

“Relaxing even more,” Benedetta’s voice purred on, now creeping further into Cassie’s mind.  “Allowing yourself to feel the pleasure, darlings.  Allow it to happen.  Just like Giselle.”

Up on the platform, Giselle seemed to loom even larger in Cassie’s vision and thoughts.  The blonde twin found herself particularly focusing on the brown-haired girl’s lips, which were just slightly open.

 _As if a lover were pleasuring her,_ Cassie thought absently, underneath Benedetta’s rolling commentary.

And then… Cassie felt it.  Giselle filled her vision and perhaps because of that, the blonde twin suddenly felt as if she could experience the tranquility within Giselle’s own body.  Somehow, Cassie felt her own consciousness blur, and now she could feel Giselle’s relaxation in her arms, her legs, her stomach.  The more Giselle floated before her, the more Cassie was able to… let go.  It was **_exactly_** as Benedetta had said.

But more than that…

It was as if the relaxation was also somehow a person, a lover with hands and skin and a mouth.  Cassie sighed a little as these imaginary appendages went to work on her own body.  Her imagination felt invisible, magical hands slid down over her shoulders, her back, her buttocks, down between her legs.  At first, the blonde girl instinctively wanted to resist this sensation, but the soothing touch was too much.  She sunk deeper into the relaxation’s influence.

Cassie felt the sensuous feeling encircle her body, turning its attention to the sensitive area just below her stomach.  Imagined kisses appeared on the smooth skin before her hips… then descended.

And then, as the blonde model was helpless to move in any way, the erotic sensation pressed into her vagina and began to kiss her.  Gently.  Oh, so gently.

Throughout it all, Benedetta’s voice flowed on, reassuring and instructing.  Cassie was so far gone, so relaxed, she could no longer consciously track what the Italian woman was saying.  Now Benedetta was speaking directly to Cassie’s body and her feelings, and the girl’s mind was losing control.

Giselle floated before Cassie’s eyes, ever still and yet alive with passion and life.

Despite herself, Cassie was becoming aroused.  Her vagina was starting to sparkle.  She longed for more.

Benedetta’s words were now indistinguishable from her own thoughts.  _Relax deeper, my darlings,_ they said.  _Let go, and you will feel such pleasure as you have never known before._

Cassie automatically sank further into the relaxation.  She couldn’t resist.

 _Very good, darlings,_ purred the voice within her mind.  _You follow and obey.  And now, without any thought of your own, your arms and legs and body will pose as Giselle does, yes?  Relax deeper, enjoy the sensation of pleasure, and it will happen._

Cassie was dimly aware of her own muscles in the physical world repositioning themselves.  They moved slowly, as if under a sleeping spell.  But as she relaxed even more, her body gradually moved into the same pose as Giselle.  Cassie had no control whatsoever.

Her feelings were caressing her even more, now with a hundred imagined hands that swarmed adoringly over every inch of Cassie’s shapely body.  The trance probed her deeper, lightly… oh, so lightly… touching her spot.  The girl moaned in silent surrender.

 _Wonderful, my darlings,_ the heavenly voice in her head complimented.  _You have done so very, very well.  And now, you will relax deeply one last time.  The deeper you go, the more delight you feel.  Isn’t this wonderful, my darlings?_

The trance’s magical tongue brushed Cassie a little harder.  A quiet, persistent orgasm was forming.

By now, all of Cassie’s fears and stresses were swept away, turned to ash and scattered.  Mindless, all the teenager wanted to do was bask in this pose, to feel those caressing hands make love to every inch of her skin, and to surrender deeper into her own orgasm.  Cassie had never know such tranquility and delight.

 _You will feel this wonderful feeling again, my darlings,_ the voice told her.  _Any time I tell you the words, “And… freeze,” you will discover that you will instantly return to this delightful state.  Every time I use that phrase, you will relax and everything you are feeling now will return, as if I have turned on a faucet of pleasure within your minds.  You will not be able to resist, my darlings._

Cassie was unable to resist.

_And now, bask, my darlings, bask.  In a moment, I will tell you to return to the present.  You will regain control of your bodies, but you will remember none of my instructions.  You will only recall how wonderful it was to pose like Giselle.  You will want to pose again._

All Cassie wanted was to pose again.

_All you want… is to pose again…_

*******


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie’s hands worked quickly, smoothing out the chiffon-and-lace romper, and then neatly folding it in three quick movements.  The final package was trim but sturdy, ideal for stacking on Entranced’s mahogany shelves.

“Well done,” Calliope commented blandly.  “You’re a quick learner.”

Cassie nodded in appreciation, then glanced to her left, where Sara had folded three other such garments, and was already flipping through another issue of Esquire.  “Took you long enough,” teased her sister, _sotto voice_.

All the new hires were completing “Entranced Boot Camp,” the fairly underwhelming but still important course of skills required for any shopgirl.  Crammed into one of Entranced’s small employee breakrooms, Piper, Violet, Alexis, Lila, Kaylee, and the twins struggled to master every skill Calliope had to teach.

Her lips pressed together, Calliope consulted the checklist on her tablet.  “Very good, girls,” she remarked rather tonelessly.  “Now: we still have to review store closing procedures.  And I’m concerned that you don’t know the summer catalogue as well as you should.”

Cassie sighed inwardly.  It had been three days since she and Sara had started at Entranced, a mere three days since she had posed as a freeze model.  She couldn’t stop thinking about the posing.  While listening to Benedetta, it was as if the world had receded and a peace Cassie had never known had settled over her mind.  Like being under an enchantment, she thought forlornly.

Reflexively, the nineteen-year-old girl crossed her legs.  Every time she thought about being frozen…  It was strange, but there was definitely an erotic connection.  Even now, it was arousing to remember how her limbs tingled and then seemed to float away.  Cassie craved more.

“But perhaps we should tour the stock room again?” Calliope was thinking aloud.  “Every time a customer requests an item, you should produce it within two minutes.  No longer.  Are you girls certain you’ve-“

The breakroom door opened, and Benedetta herself thrust her head into the small space.  Cassie sat up eagerly.  She hadn’t seen the shop’s owner since the freeze posing.

As always, the Italian businesswoman looked stunning.  Her French suit was creaseless, hugging but not flaunting her voluptuous figure.  But there was tension in Benedetta’s beautiful face.

“Calliope darling,” she said heavily.

Her executive manager raised her thin eyebrows.

“The Phillips booking,” Benedetta said, clearly worried.  “You have his instructions?”

“Absolutely, ma’am,” Calliope acknowledged.  “His people called about an hour ago.  Said he’ll be arriving tonight at-“

“Mr. Phillips just called,” interrupted Benedetta.  “He’s pushed up his appointment.  He’ll be here in fifteen minutes.  I couldn’t refuse, darling, I couldn’t.  Whom can we spare?”

Calliope looked stricken.  “We’re stretched thin as it is, Benedetta.  Giselle and Nichole are on the sheik’s party; Wendy, Sandra, and Liana are hosting Lady Gaga’s entourage.  And Maurissa and Bebe are with-“

“The ambassador, I know,” Benedetta fretted, rubbing her forehead.  “Who is on the main floor?”

“Just Jaimi and Candice,” replied Calliope.  “I suppose I could spare one of them…”

“No,” the Italian proprietor snapped.  “This is **_Thom Phillips_**.  He directs too much business our way, my darling.  We can’t afford to offend him.  He always needs two girls.”

Cassie sensed anticipation among all the new models.  Every one of them were fidgeting in their chairs, watching Benedetta with wild hope in their eyes.  A chance to pose!

The owner of Entranced scanned the new hires, finally landing on Cassie and Sara.  “What about these two?” Benedetta asked, as if the twins were pets.

Calliope grimaced.  “For Mr. Phillips?  Oh, Benedetta, I don’t know…  All the new hires still need at least a week-“

 _A week???_   Cassie almost groaned aloud.

“I can do it!” she declared impulsively.

The older women regarded her, making calculations in their minds.

“I can!” Cassie insisted.

“She’s not ready,” warned Calliope.

Cassie aimed a mental kick at the dark-haired manager’s head.  _Jesus, just let me pose,_ she impatiently pleaded in her mind.  _I just wanna be frozen again!_

The end of Benedetta’s mouth turned downward.  “Cassie and Sara, they’ll have to do,” she said tightly, her Italian accent thicker than usual.  “Mr. Phillips, he always requests blondes.  Blonde twins, that will greatly please him.”  She waved a dismissive hand before Calliope could object.  “And I will attend Mr. Phillips with them.”

Calliope’s mouth dropped open.

The Italian businesswoman nodded once, indicating the decision had been made.  “This man, Thom Phillips, he is the Chief of Production at one of the largest studios, darlings,” she told Cassie and Sara in a grim voice.  “He is a **_very difficult_** customer, yes, but he spends lavishly here.  And he sends much of his talent here also.  We **_must_** make sure he is satisfied.  _Capire?_ ”

“Absolutely,” Cassie assured her.  Sara nodded quickly.

Benedetta sighed, but she did not question the twins’ sincerity.  “Very well,” she said, tugging at her blazer.  “Sara, get changed into the _Oh Si Maigre_ , please.  You will pose.”

Cassie’s smile melted from her face.

*******

The heart of the Entranced boutique was a lavish showroom, available to customers directly from the Wilshire Blvd. entrance.  But for those who demanded exclusive treatment, four private suites were available from the second floor.  None but the most pampered customers knew these rooms even existed.

After changing into a tiny black party dress that stretched tautly across her stomach and chest, Cassie joined Benedetta in the last remaining suite.  Here, there was a wide modeling platform, a full bar made from chromium steel and tinted glass, a leather couch facing the platform, and a long one-way mirror that allowed one to look down upon the main showroom.  The lighting was dark, but illuminated the modeling platform with a soft glow that looked warm to the eye.  Paintings of reclining, nude women hung on the walls.

Benedetta cast a withering eye over Cassie as the blonde teen entered the suite, but made no comment.  The Italian woman was visibly nervous.  Cassie absently patted her hair, hoping everything was in place.

The two women could hear muffled chatter and music from the other suites.  The other VIP parties were in full swing.

Benedetta glowered at her Movado Amorosa watch, and with a thud in her heart, Cassie realized that Sara was late, as always.  Where was that girl?

The side door opened, and Sara stepped into view, wearing nothing but a tiny bra and panty set.  Both underthings were so delicate and clung to the blonde twin’s body so tightly, they might have been hand-painted by a Renaissance master.  The outfit did nothing to keep Sara from jiggling as she moved.

“Sorry,” the blonde girl blushed.  “Had to get my makeup just right.”

As Benedetta and Cassie glared at her, Sara climbed up a narrow metal staircase, then stood at the tip of the platform.  This placed her perhaps three feet above the dark red carpet.  Without being told, the twin assumed a simple pose, her right arm extended out before her.

Benedetta seemed to compose herself.  “Very good, darling.  And… **_freeze_**.”

Cassie watched in bitter envy as Benedetta’s special enchantment swept over her sister, petrifying her where she stood.  Sara’s expression softened as she was pulled into a trance; her mouth opened slightly and her eyes grew soft and hazy.  Her fingertips stretched out just a little before her last muscle was locked in place.

Looking up at her sister, Cassie knew: now that her body was robbed of the power of movement, Sara’s mind was sinking into ecstasy.

A soft chime sounded; Calliope was signaling from elsewhere in the store.

Benedetta strode to Cassie, her face gaunt.  “He is here,” the Italian woman said, tension lacing her voice.  “Remember, darling: do **_nothing_** until I expressly direct you.  Always smile; never speak.  You have two minutes to fetch anything he may ask for.  And most importantly-“

The suite’s doors banged open.  A squat, balding man in a custom-tailored Dormeuil Vanquish suit lumbered forward, a flustered Calliope scurrying after him.  For once, Calliope did not have her tablet.

Exuding a gruff charisma, Thom Phillips was in his mid-fifties, his face lined with wrinkles from a lifetime of too much scowling.  His beady eyes swept about the small chamber.

“Thom, my darling!” Benedetta exclaimed, immediately becoming sunny and enchanting.  She glided over to the dumpy man, extending her arms.  The two performed awkward air-kisses.

“Your people got my instructions?” Mr. Phillips grunted, actually patting Benedetta on the rear.  Then without acknowledging her, he moved and sank into the couch.

“Yes, darling, of course,” Benedetta said, her voice uncertain.

“Great,” crowed Mr. Phillips, and snapped his fingers, once.  Loudly.

Calliope sprang to the bar, indicating that Cassie should follow her.  The blonde twin obeyed, watching the manager closely.

Meanwhile, Benedetta was doing her best at small talk.  “How long has it been, Thom darling?” she cooed.  Cassie noted that the Italian businesswoman was careful to stand two paces away from their leering customer.

“Too long,” Mr. Phillips grunted, running a course hand over his face.  “You don’t know how badly I needed to come here.”

Calliope was reaching for a crystal decenter when Cassie heard the hum of a vibrating phone.  The dark-haired manager muttered a curse.  With swift movement, she pulled the phone from her breast pocket, and Cassie saw the text message:

**_C:  911!!!  Gaga party is out of champagne, also want another girl.  What 2 do? -Wendy_ **

Calliope’s face went white.  “You’ll have to take over,” she whispered tensely to Cassie.  “Do not disappoint Benedetta.”  And then she was gone.

Pushing aside her own nervousness, Cassie snatched a brandy glass and the decanter, then slowly and carefully poured a double.  Thankfully, there was a silver tray tucked under the bar.  With a confidence she had to fake, the teen set the glass upon the tray and then glided to Mr. Phillips’ side.

The studio exec accepted the drink, pausing only to stare at Cassie’s chest as she bent down before him.  He sipped the caramel-colored liquid, then let out a long sigh.  “Oh, yeeeaaaahhhhhhh…!” he moaned, and crumpled back into the couch.

The man took another grateful sip, allowing his eyes to drift up to the frozen Sara.

“Mmm,” he muttered to Benedetta.  “New girl?  I don’t recognize her tits.”

“ _Si_ , darling,” Benedetta smiled.

“Very nice,” complimented Mr. Phillips.  He sipped again.

“Hey,” the burly man said suddenly.  He swung around to look closely at Cassie.  “Holy shit!  Twins?”  The man cackled, an unpleasant laugh.  “ ** _Blonde_** twins?  Oh, Benedetta.  You are a naughty one.”  He swiveled again, this time to waggle a plump finger at the Italian.  “Very naughty!”

“ _Si_ , darling, yes,” agreed Benedetta, playing along.

Cassie allowed herself to slowly exhale.  Mr. Phillips seemed like he was enjoying himself.

Still gazing at Benedetta, the studio executive demanded, “C’ere, you!”  And he patted the seat next to him.

The Italian businesswoman hesitated, but then gingerly sat.  Without the slightest bit of shame, Mr. Phillips wrapped one arm around her narrow shoulders and pulled her close.

Cassie’s eyes bulged.  How was she to take subtle direction from Benedetta **_now?_**

“Ah,” Mr. Phillips grinned, then took another swig of his brandy.  With a gesture of his head, he indicated Sara.  “Tell me about this one.”

Suffering in dignified silence, Benedetta cleared her throat.  “Yes, well…  This is Sara, darling.  She is new here, but-“

“No, **_not_** the girl,” snarled Mr. Phillips.  “I mean the bra and panties!  They’re from this season’s catalogue?”

“Of course not, darling,” Benedetta said quickly.  “Those are _Oh Si Maigre_ , from Yanis, our latest Paris designer.  **_Next_** season’s catalogue.  You know I would never show you anything except the exclusives, darling.”

“Very nice,” leered Mr. Phillips, staring up greedily at Sara.  “Are her tits just naturally that perky, or is the bra holding them up?”

Cassie saw the ends of Benedetta’s mouth fold down in a flash of discomfort.  “There is some support, darling,” she conceded.  “But Sara… well, she is young.”

“Yes, she is,” agreed the studio honcho, absently strumming his fingers on Benedetta’s shoulder.  “Mmmm, yes she is.”

There was a pregnant silence as Mr. Phillips contemplated.  “I might buy two of those,” he mused aloud.  “Yeah, two.  Hmmm.”

Cassie sincerely doubted that the exec was shopping for Mrs. Phillips.

The powerful man took another gulp of brandy, draining his glass.  “I wanna see her ass,” he demanded, pointing at Sara.

“Of course, darling,” Benedetta agreed.  “Sara, darling… **_rotate_**.”

Up on the platform, Sara’s body came to life.  The entranced teen stepped gingerly, turning about so that now she faced the opposite direction.  Her face never once flickered its expression.  Once revolved, she became motionless once again.

Her bra and panty set were little more than thin ribbons from the back, which meant her hair, toned back muscles, rear, and legs were almost fully nude.  Mr. Phillips sighed in contentment.

“Oh, nice,” he mumbled.  “So nice.  What colors does this set come in?”

“Black, rose, lavender, violet, and pure white, darling.”

The studio exec smiled lazily.  Cassie noted he was fingering his empty glass.

Without a word, the blonde girl floated back to the bar, and poured a second double.  She returned to Mr. Phillips’ side, and he allowed her to swap vessels.  The man’s eyes never left Sara’s exposed backside.

Benedetta shot Cassie a grateful look.

While pleased with herself, the blonde girl knew… she’d, at best, bought a little time.  In a few minutes, Mr. Phillips would want to see more lingerie.  The VIP clearly expected that his wishes were known in advance.  What had he said?  “ _Your people got my instructions?”_

**_So what were those instructions?_ **

Cassie bit her lip, weighing her options.

“Tell me,” Mr. Phillips rambled on, pointing to Sara, “will my girl’s butt look that fine when she wears this?”

Moving silently, Cassie retreated, then ducked out of the suite.  Now in the outer corridor, she looked about, her mind racing.

What had Calliope said earlier?  When Mr. Phillips’ people had made his appointment, his people had passed along his instructions.  So where **_were_** those instructions?  What would Calliope done with…

Cassie’s wandering eyes fell on a little marble table, standing just outside the suite doors.  Sitting on it, was Calliope’s tablet.  The manager must have absently set it down there, and immediately forgot it in the day’s crazy scramble.

 _Oh, it can’t be_ **that** _easy,_ Cassie thought with hope, and scooped up the little device.

She swiped the screen.  A login page with Entranced’s logo appeared, asking:  **_Passcode?_**

Cassie swore.  Calliope could be anywhere in the store, there wasn’t time to find her.

But perhaps…

A desperate plan popped into the blonde girls’ head.  Forcing bravery, she reentered the suite.

“Let me see her in profile,” Mr. Phillips was saying.

As Benedetta issued the commands to rotate Sara one-quarter turn, Cassie moved directly behind her employer, touching her lightly on the shoulder.  The Italian woman tensed.

Taking care to move silently, Cassie slipped the tablet into Benedetta’s surprised hands.  Then the teen glided to Mr. Phillip’s side.

“May I offer you another whiskey, Mr. Phillips?” she murmured, bending slightly at the waist.

Fooled by the distraction, the exec looked up into her cleavage and smirked.  “Whiskey?” he harrumphed.  “You mean cognac!”

“Oh, of course,” gushed Cassie, playing the shamed waitress.  “A cognac.  I should have known.  One moment, Mr. Phillips.”  She paused, just long enough to flirt with her eyes.

Then Cassie moved along the back of the couch, taking care to pluck the tablet from Benedetta’s hand with as little movement as possible.

Mr. Phillips had never noticed the slight-of-hand between the two women.  Focusing back on Sara, he sighed happily once again.  “Alright, to business.  I think I’ll want **_three_** sets of those bras and panties.  In black, lavender… and light blue?  You can do that?”

At the bar, Cassie glanced down at the tablet in her hands.  Benedetta had unlocked the screen!  Thank God.  Cassie scanned the icons, looking for one that said…  **_Phillips._**   Perfect.  She tapped it once.

A detailed list appeared.  Mr. Phillips wanted to see eight items.  It would be a busy session.

Working fast, Cassie memorized the list.

Then, after making a third drink and then setting it next to the executive, the blonde shopgirl hurried down to the stockroom.  She had mere minutes to pull items.

*******

By a stroke of insane luck, Cassie located everything on Phillips’ list, even down to the clip accessories and design variants.  Stacking every box neatly into an oversized carrying bag, the blonde girl hauled the booty back up to the suite level.

When she slipped back into the room, Benedetta was standing before Sara, saying, “…and now… **_release!_** ”

Sara’s eyelids fluttered.  Her arms lowered and she stretched her back, not unlike a waking cat.  The blonde model seemed a bit surprised at waking from her trance.

“Well done, darling,” Benedetta told her.

The Italian glanced to the back of the suite, making eye contact with Cassie.  The girl held up the shopping bag, mouthing, _I’ve got everything here!_

Visible relief poured over Benedetta’s face.  “Yes, darling,” she said aloud, “well done, **_indeed._** ”

“Then let’s proceed down my list,” Mr. Phillips ordered, staring into his alcohol.  The pudgy man was still oblivious to the little drama that had swirled about him.

“Yes,” Benedetta agreed.  “Only now… I think Cassie shall pose for you.”

Cassie’s heart leapt.

“Oh?” Mr. Phillips grunted.  “Sure, sure.”

While Benedetta distracted the executive in discussions on the latest trends, both twins retreated behind a dressing screen.  The girls stripped off their clothes, working quickly.

Sara still seemed a little dazed.  “Oh man,” she moaned quietly.  “I don’t know how Benedetta does it to me, but…”

She pulled two tissues from a silver Kleenex dispenser.  Then, in a quick gesture, she swabbed between her legs.

“Look,” Sara marveled.  “I’m **_wet_**.  Oh, man.”

Cassie stared, in awe.  “Freeze posing is that powerful for you?”

“You have no idea,” replied Sara, shaking her head.  “When I’m posing… its like… **_wow_**.  Once I got Nat Johansson to eat me out, remember that?  Posing here… I can’t describe it.  Its like being pleasured in the same way… but in slow motion, so the amazingness lasts… and lasts… and…”

“Okay, okay,” Cassie mumbled, almost trembling with anticipation.  Somehow she threaded her legs into the _Così Striminzito_ panties, trying to concentrate on what she was doing.

*******

When Cassie was ready, she stepped out from the curtain, absolutely itching to climb onto the podium.  Sara had assumed the role of cocktail waitress.

Mr. Phillips craned his neck about, already gaping at Cassie’s practically nude body.  This lingerie set was even smaller than what Sara had worn earlier.  Cassie’s body was clad in two thin, black ribbons.  One threaded under her breasts, holding them up and barely covering the nipples.  This garment was less a bra and more a wire shelf for her bobbing chest.  The second ribbon looped over both hips, diving downward to cover her crotch in a sexy letter “V.”  Had the outfit been any color than black, an observer might have mistaken the clinging lingerie to be little more than reverse tan lines.

“Amazing,” Mr. Phillips grunted in approval.  “C’ere, doll.”

Cassie saw Benedetta’s eyes grow wide in alarm.

But with no choice, the model stepped forward, standing before the preening Mr. Phillips.

The man sipped his cognac, then passed a hand over Cassie’s voluptuous body without actually touching her.  It was as if he wanted to pet her, but his hand was stayed by a force field.

“Mmmm…” murmured Mr. Phillips in the softest of voices.

There was a fragile silence as he admired Cassie.

“I see the hottest women in Hollywood,” he mumbled to no-one in particular.  “I woo their agents, I promise them money, fame… if they only show off their bodies on camera.  They don’t have to be naked.  But they do have to show their curves.”

“This store…” he sighed.  “This store is so much better than Hollywood.  Here, you arrange the bodies you want to see.  You can see anything you want, any pose you want, wearing anything you want.  Here’s women’s bodies are worshipped, I tell you.”  He sipped again.  “If I get to heaven, I swear, it will be nothing but sitting in this room gazing at lovely, frozen creatures like you.”

Cassie offered a small but genuine smile.

The executive leaned forward a little.  “I gotta know,” he muttered conspiratorially, “how’d they get you to stand so still?  **_That’s the secret of this place._**   You girls are like living statues, like a flesh-and-blood erotic photograph…  How do you do it?”

Cassie smiled again.  “They use hypnotism on us,” she whispered proudly.  “This place is Entranced… after all.”

“Huh,” Mr. Phillips said.  From his expression, Cassie could tell that he thought she was joking.

“Come, darling,” Benedetta coaxed, her voice firm but not displeased.

Cassie raised her head, then climbed up to the platform.  She assumed a simple pose.

Benedetta stood before her.

 _Oh…_ the girl thought, her heart fluttering a little, _here it comes…_

“And… **_freeze_** ,” the Italian woman commanded.

Immediately, Cassie felt her muscles tingle.  It was as if Benedetta’s one spoken word had transformed her body into simmering energy.  The sensation bathed over the young woman, seeping into every fiber of her being.  She felt relaxed, so relaxed.  The wonderful feeling was impossible to resist.

Dimly, Cassie knew her limbs felt weightless and were locked in place.  Had she wanted to, she would have been unable to move any part of her body.

But the relaxation now reached deep into Cassie’s mind, putting her thoughts into a deep, powerful sleep.  The blonde girl felt as if she had no desires, or concerns, or no will of her own.  The surrender was sweet and blissful.  Inwardly, she smiled.

And then…

The sensation Cassie truly craved began to emerge.  As she felt herself relax more and more, a warmth, a **_sexual_** warmth appeared deep within her.  The model almost physically gasped aloud.  The more she let go, the more she permitted herself to drift along into this magic, the more this warmth grew, deep within her vagina.

It was like a sunrise, a gradual illumination within the essence of her womanhood.  The warmth was the most giving of lovers, caressing her ever so gently.  A human lover would apply their tongue or fingers inside her, their appendage stroking with a rhythm and varying pressure.  This warmth was subtler, but its presence was constant and far more erotic than anything Cassie had ever believed.  It was as an angel was making love to her, activating her pleasure centers with a grace and stimulation that was beyond the possible.

Cassie sighed and gave herself completely to the loving relaxation.  She was already wet, and the session was just beginning.  Her erotic pleasure took root, and the girl sighed in delight.  Her vagina was blooming.

Soon she knew nothing but bliss.

*******


	4. Chapter 4

**_Six Months Later…_ **

The pretty reporter straightened, smiling as the camera’s “Live” indicator started blinking.

“Thanks, Chuck,” she gushed.  “Yes, I’m standing here outside the Wilshire Boulevard entrance of Entranced, Beverly Hills’ favorite boutique.”

She gestured, and the camera panned right to capture the black storefront.  There, perhaps twenty curious bystanders were gazing up at the two posing women behind the plate glass windows.  A line of twenty more people were lined up outside the front door.

“As we begin the holiday shopping season,” the reporter continued, “it seems that LA’s rich and famous are interested in giving lingerie to their special someone.  And Entranced has become the must-visit spot to find it.”

The picture cut to the interior of one of Entranced’s VIP suites.  The camera rolled over the tiny but opulent chamber, coming to rest on the yawning window that looked down onto the main showroom.  Meanwhile, the reporter’s voice continued in a breathless voice-over:  “ _I spoke with Benedetta Alfonsi, owner and founder of Entranced, earlier today._ ”

Benedetta appeared in the next shot, relaxing on a leather couch.  Dressed in one of her signature French suits and with her hair neatly pinned up, the beautiful proprietor was relaxed and cheerful.  Sitting opposite her was the awe-struck reporter.

“Well,” the correspondent exclaimed, “this has been quite a banner year for you and Entranced, hasn’t it?”

Benedetta smiled, almost laughing.  “ _Si_ , yes, darling.  We’re opening our Malibu location in a few weeks, and then hopefully two others.  Tokyo and Vienna.  We’ve been quite lucky.”

“But that’s being overly modest, isn’t it?” the reporter prodded.  “When I called your store’s office, I was informed that all customers must shop by appointment, just due to demand.  What is Entranced’s secret?”

Now Benedetta did laugh.  “We offer a unique and unmatchable customer experience, darling,” she explained, smiling broadly.  “Our products are second-to-none, yes, but most of our customers return because of the lavish treatment they receive from our staff.  We pride ourselves on that treatment.”

“Entranced is still a private company, but isn’t it true that Hollywood mogul Thom Phillips is an investor in the Malibu store?”

Benedetta looked coy.  “I cannot say, darling.  But many of our customers become investors, yes.”

The shot cut back to the live feed on the street.

“Well,” the reporter finished, “it seems this little company has **_entranced_** most of the Los Angeles elite.  For Fox 11 KTTV, this is Kitty Malone.  Back to you, Chuck.”

*******

Cassie hopped into the employee changing room, peeling off the _Quasi lì_ silk chemise with great care.  The customer had purchased four sets, including the very model she had displayed.  There was no time to wash it properly.

The blonde model frowned, momentarily worried.  A downside of posing was that sometimes the orgasmic bliss she tasted made it difficult to remember the session after the fact.  Was…

She grimaced.  Yes, the panties were wet.  She’d gotten too aroused.

Cassie let out an exasperated breath.  Sometimes the male customers clued in on how sexual the freeze posing really was… and then they **_really_** wanted the moist underwear.  But the blonde girl wasn’t sure about this last fellow.

“ _Cassie!_ ” Calliope’s urgent voice squawked over the employee intercom.  “ _Your customer is finished purchasing!  Hurry!_ ”

The blonde model muttered a curse.  She dropped the worn panties into the laundry, grabbed a second, clean pair from an identical model, and then carefully placed it with the worn chemise into an Entranced display box.  A few seconds later, she’d thrown on her robe and slippers and then was hurrying down the corridor.  Other models and stockboys jumped out of her way.  There were more employees back here than ever.

Her feet flying, Cassie raced down the back stairwell, popping out into the secret VIP parking lot.  There, sitting in an idling Bentley stretch limo, was her customer.  The TV star was peering into his shopping bag with satisfaction.

Cassie called out the man’s name, then scurried to his side.  “You nearly forgot this,” she smiled, then pressed the box into his hands.

The customer, delighted with her surprise appearance, beamed up at her.

“We hope to see you again,” Cassie murmured, making sure to touch his forearm and gaze into his eyes.

“Uh…” the star mumbled, “well… can I book you for next month?”

“Check with the office,” advised Cassie, but with a twinkle in her eye.  She blew a quick kiss, then hurried back inside.  The November air was colder than usual.

Of course, she was solidly booked by VIP clients until mid-March.

*******

After Thom Phillips (and then his Hollywood rivals) had begun using Entranced’s VIP suites to woo and sign his A listers, the boutique’s phones had not stopped ringing.  Benedetta was forced to hire a switch room, with four full-time operators.  These overworked ladies did their best to keep up with the customer demands, but invariably some were turned away.

The bigger surprise was that the Entranced models began generating their own followings.  Repeat customers began to learn the girls’ names, and now it wasn’t unusual at all for a VIP to request, for example, a “Giselle / Maurissa / Candice session.”  The switch room had to install a giant whiteboard, tracking when the models clocked in and out, and great care had to be taken not to double-book anyone.

The two biggest customer requests?  Cassie and Sara.  Or, the “Viewsome Twosome,” as a popular comedian had nicknamed them.  Out of all of Benedetta’s girls, Cassie and Sara had the heaviest schedules.  Even Thom Phillips himself couldn’t book them without a one-month-advance appointment.

*******

Cassie paused, appreciating the foot massager.  Benedetta had installed five of them in the employee dressing rooms, and it seemed like the little gizmos were always in use.  But they worked wonders.

A ringtone interrupted the girl’s weary thoughts.  She glanced at her phone’s screen:  Gus Rubin.

Right, Gus Rubin, her **_agent_**.  Man, it seemed like eons since she’d last seen the heavyset fellow.  Cassie tapped “Accept,” and then raised the phone to her ear.

“ _Jesus,_ **there** _you are!_ ” Rubin exclaimed.  “ _I’ve left you five voicemails!  You don’t use your phone no more?_ ”

“Hey boss,” Cassie said, tired.  “What’s up?”  She had a half an hour before her next booking.

Rubin got straight to the point:  “ _You remember Barnabas Kormos?_ ”

Cassie drew a complete blank.  “Who?”

“ _The executive director of Louis Vuitton.  The headliner of Paris Fashion Week next year.  Your customers probably wear his collection._ ”

“Wow,” Cassie said, despite her fatigue.

“ _Well, he remembers you and Sara,_ ” the agent said, struggling to contain his excitement.  “ _You know what I’m looking at right now?  Contracts!  Contracts to put you two on a direct flight to Rome for custom fittings!  He wants you both in his Paris show._ ”

Cassie sat straight up.  “No way!”

“ _I know, right?_ ” Rubin cried gleefully.  “ _The money’s not great, but who cares?  After this exposure, you and your sister will be set for life.  For life!_ ”

The blonde teenager fell back in her seat, stunned.  “Man,” was all she could say.

“ _I know, right?_ ” said Rubin smugly.  “ _Hey, do me a favor?  Pass this news on to your sister?  She’s even harder to get on the phone than you are._ ”

*******

For once, Sara was on time and already waiting for Cassie in their booked VIP suite.  Cassie’s twin was wearing a cherry red _Pratiquement Nue_ V-neck babydoll and intently reading Vogue.  Somehow she’d gotten a hold of next month’s edition.

“Hey,” Sara said absently as Cassie shut the doors to the suite, “did you know that Réyes Ortegá is moving to Vetements at the end of his contract?”  She crossed her legs, deep in thought.  “That could change how the _Autunno_ line is presented next season, you know.”

“Yeah, fascinating,” Cassie said, without the slightest bit of interest.  “Listen, I just got a call from Gus Rubin.”

Cassie quickly shared the news.

“Are you **_serious?_** ” Sara gasped, her eyes wider than saucer plates.

Cassie cocked her head to one side.  “So, you remember this Kormos guy?”

“Do I remember Barnabas Kormos?” gagged Sara.  “He’s – oh, I don’t know – **_only the leading_** couturier out of Venice.  Head of Luis Vuitton.  Before that, he built Fendi and then Chloé.  Jesus, you posed for him-”

“Yes, yes, I know,” snapped Cassie, annoyed.

“ ** _Kormos_** wants **_us?_** ” breathed Sara, still reeling.  “Jesus, that’s like…  That’s like Michelangelo asking you to pose for a portrait.  When do we get on a plane?”

“He wants us in his studio next week,” replied Cassie.

Sara had never smiled so brightly.

*******

After posing for their customer, the twins pulled on robes and hurried to Entranced’s back offices.  They had an hour before their three o’clock arrived.

The door to Benedetta’s office suite was closed.  In the outer office was Calliope, comparing an inventory sheet with her ever-present tablet.  The black-haired women frowned as Cassie and Sara reached to knock on Benedetta’s door.

“Hey,” the manager said tersely.  “You can’t disturb her; she’s on with the investors.  Its about the Tokyo store.”

Cassie and Sara exchanged pained glances.  “But we’ve gotta talk to Benedetta,” Sara protested.  “Like, its **_urgent._** ”

The ends of Calliope’s mouth went down.  For a moment, Cassie thought the other woman would argue.

But instead, Calliope sighed.  “Wait here,” she said firmly, then slipped past the twins and into Benedetta’s office.

The two sisters listened intently.  “Jeez, this is taking **_forever_** ,” Sara groused.

Cassie shot her twin a warning look.  Benedetta, after all, had given the girls their big break in the industry.  It wouldn’t be easy to break the awkward news.

After a few minutes, Calliope appeared at the door.  “Keep it brief,” she advised, ushering the twins inside.  Then she departed.

*******

Cassie had only ever been inside Benedetta’s office once before, and even then just for a brief moment to sign her insurance forms.  Now the blonde twin had an opportunity to gaze about.

Like everything in Benedetta’s life, the office was sleek, elegant, and refined.  A Spartan, white oak desk dominated the room, with only a black phone and tiny laptop computer on its polished surface.  The soft grey walls contained open shelves with tightly-packed trade magazines, all neatly categorized.  The far wall had two racks of lingerie, three fitting dummies, and a large design board where next year’s merchandise was taking shape.  And a leather couch and plus an enormous tropical aquarium took up the remaining wall.  Beneath Cassie’s feet was the thickest, white carpet she’d ever seen.  Vivaldi’s Four Seasons was playing softly on invisible speakers.

Benedetta was standing behind her desk and on the phone, her usual French suit a dark, rich blue today.  She waved the twins closer, still intent on her conversation.  “Yes, yes, my darling,” she was saying.  “The terms of the lease are fine.  But I have to have the freedom for additional renovations, you understand?”

Cassie waited.  She noted, with alarm, that Sara was impatiently tapping her foot.

Benedetta closed her eyes in exasperation.  “That’s not what you told me last week, Haruto,” she said wearily.  “I need…”

Cassie faintly heard a man speaking nonstop Japanese from the phone’s receiver.  Benedetta listened, her gaze eventually coming to rest on the twins.

Perhaps it was Cassie’s imagination, but the Italian businesswoman’s eyes seemed to narrow as she studied Cassie’s face.

“Haruto, darling,” Benedetta interrupted.  “One moment, _per favore_?  Thank you, darling.”

The brown-haired woman put her hand over the phone’s microphone.  “Darlings,” she said to Cassie and Sara, her voice half-indulgent, half-annoyed, “this is an important call.  Can we speak later this week?”

Before Cassie could say anything, Sara announced, “We wanted to let you know:  We have another offer.”

Benedetta blinked, her posture straightening.

“With Barnabas Kormos,” Sara said proudly.  “We would have to leave Entranced, very shortly.”

The Italian businesswoman cocked her head to one side.  “Haruto, darling,” she said firmly into the telephone, “something has come up, I’m afraid.  Let’s chat later today?  _Ciao._ ”

And then she abruptly hung up.

Cassie flinched inside as Benedetta walked around her desk, coming to stand before the two models.  A forlorn little smile was on her beautiful face.  “My twins,” she said sadly.  “You are leaving me, eh?  What did Barney offer you?”

“Leaving Entranced was not an easy decision,” Cassie said quickly, hoping to soften the blow.  “Mr. Kormos is putting us in his Paris show.”

“Oh, that man,” Benedetta sighed, shaking her head.  “Always, he wants to steal my best talent.”

“It’s a once-in-a-career opportunity,” Sara said defensively.

“It is,” Benedetta agreed softly.  She looked at Cassie, then Sara.  “I had hoped to make you two, my _Bellissimi Gemelli_ , the showcase attraction in Entranced’s Tokyo store.  You would be the toast of Asia, my dears.”  She gently touched both girls on their arms.  ”Can I ask you both to reconsider?”

Cassie wavered.

“We have to be on a plane for Rome as soon as possible,” replied Sara.  “I’m sorry, but…”

“No, no,” Benedetta smiled.  “Of course I understand, darlings.  I was once a young model myself.”

“We’re really sorry,” Cassie murmured, surprised at how awful she felt.

“Don’t be, my darlings,” Entranced’s owner said, her face brightening.  “You have a wonderful future ahead of you, yes?  May I just say one last thing to perhaps change your minds?”

Sara shrugged, tossing her hair in a casual gesture.  “I think that-“

“ ** _And… freeze,_** ” Benedetta commanded, her voice iron.  She passed a hand over Sara’s face, and instantly the blonde teenager was turned to living stone.

Cassie’s mouth dropped open in surprise.  She went to step backwards.

“ ** _And freeze,_** ” ordered the Italian, now rounding on Cassie.

As Benedetta’s fingers passed before Cassie’s eyes, the model felt her limbs turn weightless and lock into place.  Her thoughts vanished like scattered leaves.  That pleasurable relaxation took her once again.

“ _And now, my darlings,_ ” Benedetta’s voice said, warm and soothing, deep within Cassie’s mind, “ _we will discuss how much you have liked posing here at Entranced._ ”

******

And then…

There was a soft knocking at the office door.

Cassie was aware of Benedetta, coaxing her to wake up, to move her arms and legs once again.  The blonde girl shook her head, dispelling that fuzzy sensation in her mind.

Where was she…?

Oh, yes.  Standing in Benedetta’s office.  Why, she and Sara were about to tell Benedetta that they were leaving Entranced.  Or had they told her already?  Cassie wasn’t sure.

She glanced at her sister.  Sara looked puzzled, but not alarmed.

The knocking sounded again.

“Come in, darling,” Benedetta called out.

The office door opened, and Calliope poked her head inside.  “Sorry to interrupt,” the manager said quickly.  “But Cassie and Sara’s three o’clock is nearly here.”

Cassie blinked.  Three o’clock?  It was three o’clock already?

“Of course, darling,” Benedetta said warmly.

As if a sudden idea occurred to her, Benedetta took both twins by the arm.  “You know what, darlings?” she said gaily.  “I think I’ll attend this fitting with you.  I allow myself to be pulled away from the customers too often these days, no?”

“Sure,” Sara said slowly, “that would be fun.”

 _Why not?_ Cassie thought.  If this was to be her last posing session at Entranced, it would be fitting that Benedetta was there.

*******

Feeling a bit light-headed, Cassie allowed Benedetta to guide her and her sister up to the VIP Suite Two.  The room was already prepared, with the customer’s requested lingerie neatly laid out behind the changing curtain.

“Our guest is already on his way up,” Calliope informed the twins, then vanished.

“Well, girls?” Benedetta smiled.  “Let’s hurry, please.  Cassie, the _Ridicolosamente Ridicolo_ in black, please.  Sara, the _À Peine Là_ in robin’s egg blue, if you please?”

The twins found themselves scurrying to obey.  As she shimmied out of her clothes, Cassie thought ahead to being put under Benedetta’s spell, if only for one last time.  A pang of regret welled up inside her.

It didn’t take long to change.  As a last touch, Cassie smoothed her panties, making sure the delicate cloth lay flush against her soft skin.

That was it; she was ready.

The blonde model paused, regarding her sister.  Sara seemed calm, almost Zenlike.

On the other side of the curtain, the suite doors opened.  “Darling!” Benedetta exclaimed, greeting the VIP.  “How wonderful to finally meet you.  Welcome to Entranced.  This is your first visit with us, no?”

Automatically, Cassie moved out from behind the curtain, smiling warmly, holding a classic modeling pose:  Back straight, arms at her sides, one knee slightly bent, all weight on the other leg, toes pointing out, chest out, chin up.  It felt so natural to stand like this.  Beside her, Sara struck a similar pose.

“Ah,” the VIP mugged, his eyes already sweeping over the models’ bodies.  A known basketball player, this fellow looked somewhat out of sorts in his grey Brunello Cucinelli suit.  On the court, the man was nefarious for his intimidating style.  But in the Entranced suite, he seemed positively cowed.

“Come, darling,” Benedetta said smoothly, taking the celebrity’s arm.  “Cassie and Sara, they are our best.  Let them pose for you, yes?”

As Entranced’s owner guided the customer to the rich leather couch, Cassie stepped up onto the platform.  She was aware of the man’s hungry gaze on her almost-nude body.

But when the teenager turned to face her customer, her elbow bumped something!  Someone!

Cassie raised her head in surprise.  Sara was standing beside her on the platform, also looking caught off-guard.

This was unusual.  In all her time at Entranced, Cassie had never posed side-by-side with another model.  It simply wasn’t done.

Realizing that she’d probably assumed that Benedetta meant for her to pose first, Cassie mumbled, “Uh, sorry.  Should I…”

“No, stay where you are, darling,” Benedetta said, approaching the platform.  “There is room for both of you up there, no?”

“Double yer pleasure,” grinned the VIP, sliding back on the couch.

“Quite,” agreed Benedetta.

Cassie shot Sara a look which said, _You okay with this?_

Sara – who still seemed a little spaced-out – merely shrugged.  The two girls stepped to the opposite sides of the wide platform.

“Wonderful, darlings,” the Italian woman beamed.  “And… **_freeze._** ”

*******

Cassie’s mind fogged over as her body became rigid and outside her control.  That blissful motionlessness was upon her, washing away every last one of her troubles.  Inwardly, Cassie sighed contentedly.  This would be a good trance, she could tell.  Her thoughts disconnected and drifted away.

As she slipped deeper into the supreme relaxation, the blonde teen felt that familiar, sexual warmth deep within her body.  As always, the feeling expanded and grew more powerful, licking and embracing her.  Cassie’s emotions moaned happily, sinking still further into this sweet mindlessness, basking and wallowing in this special pleasure.

But… something was different.  No, not different.  This time, the pleasure was more intense.  More relaxing.  More erotic.  If the trance was her lover, then this time Cassie was delighted to discover that sensation was multiplying its erotic influence a hundredfold.  The sexual warmth grew brighter and stronger.  Cassie was swept along, helpless in its greedy embrace.

And then, she distinctly felt herself being pleasured.  Dimly, the blonde model understood that this sensation was only in her mind, that none of it was real… yet her body and senses could not tell the difference.  Something magical, something powerful, and something loving was embracing her.  The feeling was purely sexual.

Alarmed yet aroused, Cassie tried to hold back her own desires.  After all, she was posing, and professional standard must be maintained.  While posing, it was fine to enjoy the erotic sensations.  But never was the customer to have the slightest inkling of what she was feeling.

Cassie could dimly hear Benedetta and the VIP chatting, unaware of what rapture she was feeling.

Meanwhile, the trance doubled its sexual rewards yet again.  Now Cassie felt as if her imaginary lover was stroking her, harder and even harder still.  She was wet.  She was getting close.  Oh, it was hard…

And then, Cassie heard a low, pleasured moan from elsewhere in the room.

It was Sara!  Sara, not three feet away!

With a flash of insight, Cassie’s sleeping mind realized: Sara was experiencing a trance just a potent and just as erotic.  Even in mid-pose, Sara was having an orgasm.

And with that, Cassie’s last resistance crumbled.  Her own orgasm burst into life, showering her body with fireworks and radiant joy.  Cassie moaned too.

*******

The next thing the blonde model knew, she was blinking, the trance fading from her mind.  Her senses came back to her, one-by-one.  She was awake.

In horror, Cassie glanced down at Benedetta and the VIP.  Instinctively, she put a protective hand over her crotch.

The VIP was grinning like a child on Christmas, almost wringing his hands in delight.  “God ** _DAMN_** ,” he exclaimed, gesturing to Cassie’s outfit.  “I’ll definitely be buying three sets of **_those!_** ”

A lucky break; the man obviously had no idea he’s witnessed something out-of-the ordinary.

Cassie worriedly looked over at her sister.  Sara, like Cassie, was trying to maintain a professional demeanor.  But her face betrayed shock and embarrassment.  Cassie knew in an instant; Sara had climaxed, too.

Finally, both twins turned their gazes to Benedetta.

Cassie expected the Italian woman to be seething in disapproval.  Such an overtly sexual display in front of a customer… well, it was unseemly.

But Benedetta was leaning back against the couch, a satisfied smile on her lips.  “You see, darling?” she said conversationally to the VIP.  “I told you these outfits were the most sensual.  It is the magic of Entranced.”

“God ** _DAMN_** …!” the VIP mumbled again.  He quickly crossed his legs, suddenly aware of his own erection.

Benedetta absently brushed from lint from her knee.  “In a way, darling,” she continued, “you are the luckiest of all my customers.”

The celebrity cocked an eyebrow.  “Oh?”

“I did not mention?” asked Benedetta.  She indicated the twins with a nod of her head.  “Cassie and Sara, they are leaving Entranced.  This is their last session.”

Sounding disappointed, the VIP simply said, “Oh.”

Cassie and Sara couldn’t help but exchange one long glance.

*******

For the first time, Cassie immediately wanted a shower after her posing session was over.  She was positively sopping wet between her legs, far more than she’d ever experienced.  Sara showered, too.

The two twins dressed in silence.  Cassie’s mind kept flitting back to the pose, the trance, the orgasm.  She’d never felt anything like it.  Had she been with a real lover instead of her own hypnotized mind, she might have felt that she was in love.

For Cassie, freeze posing had started as a kinky twist, a lark that titillated her while she posed for the customers.  She’d enjoyed it, the same way she’d enjoyed having sex in high school.

But this last pose?  It reached something deeper, something more primal within the girl.  She’d tasted an absolute sexual nirvana, an orgasmic paradise that she longed to return to.  Somehow, Benedetta had given it to her.

Cassie stared at the wall, having an epiphany.  Slowly, she turned toward Sara.

Her twin was watching her carefully.

“I can’t leave Entranced,” Cassie said, plainly.  As she spoke, she realized the absolute truth in her words.  “I just… can’t.”

Sara nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Cassie.  “I can’t go to Rome.”

“I know,” Sara replied, her eyes shining.  “I can’t go either.”

*******

The two sisters decided to call Rubin together, to inform him at the same time, and to let him down as easily as possible.

They waited until after closing, then retreated to an empty VIP suite for privacy.  It was past ten PM.  Cassie made the call and turned on her phone’s speaker.

After two rings, Rubin picked up, and the girls could hear dull chatter and the clinking of dishes behind him.  He was at a restaurant.

“ _My girls, my girls!_ ” Rubin trumpeted.  “ _Have you seen the weather forecasts in Rome?  You’re in for a vacation masquerading as work!_ ”

“Gus,” Cassie said heavily, “we have to talk.”

All things considered, the agent took the news fairly well.  Oh, he was initially distraught, crying out, “ _What, did Alfonsi offer you more money?  Because we can still negotiate with Kormos._ ”

“Its not the money,” Sara explained patiently.

“ _Then… what?_ ” the flummoxed Rubin exclaimed.

Sara gestured helplessly, unable to express what was in her heart.

“It’s the freeze posing, Gus,” Cassie stepped in.  “It’s a unique thing.  I can’t explain it, but… well, we get really into it here.”

Sara nodded in agreement.

Cassie paused for a moment to study her sister.  Were they making the right decision?

Sara looked back, an impish grin on her face.  She had no regrets.  Cassie matched her smile.

“ _I see,_ ” Rubin said glumly.  “ _You sure I can’t-_ “

“No,” the twins said in unison.

There was a pause.  “ _Jesus,_ ” said Rubin, sounding as if his dog had been shot.  “ _I guess its true what they say about Entranced…  Once a model works there, she never goes anywhere else._ ”

“Don’t feel bad, boss,” Cassie soothed.  “You’re still getting two annual commission checks from us, remember?”

“ _That’s true,_ ” Rubin allowed.

Sara’s eyes lit up.  “Hey, maybe we can get you a third check,” she proposed.  “Is Angie still one of your clients?”

“ _Yeah.  Why?_ ”

“Entranced’s new Malibu store is hiring models,” Sara said.  “We can refer her.”  Then an impish look came over her face.  “What, you don’t read the trade mags?”

*******

“You ready, my darling?”

Cassie tore herself away from the mirror.  She looked dazzling, a glamor model from head to toe.  Even in her simple white robe, she was staggeringly beautiful.

Benedetta smiled at her, a warm, glowing smile.  “Come,” she said softly.  The two women stepped out of the dressing room.

Entranced’s Malibu location was larger and more opulent than the Beverly Hills store.  For one thing, there was plenty of room in the hallways and better lighting.  The fresh paint still lingered in the nostrils, and the last of the furniture move-in was scheduled for later that week.  The store was coming together nicely.

Of course, Cassie and Benedetta would soon be on a plane, heading to Tokyo.  Entranced’s Shibuya Crossing store would be opening next, and the new location sorely needed its owner and star models.  The renovations over there were nearly done, and the Japanese translators were standing by.  So the Malibu store would have to be ready sooner than expected.

Benedetta and Cassie swept into a large room with high ceilings.  Here, the newest model hires were taking a group selfie, hardly able to contain their excitement.  Of course, Angie had been the selfie ringleader.  Amused, Cassie smiled.

“My darlings,” Benedetta said to the starstruck girls, “welcome to Entranced.  Shall we begin?”

*******


End file.
